Talk:Roy/@comment-93.107.5.207-20160617200854
Okay, so I have a theory surrounding Roy that I'd like to put out, I don't know if it's true, and it could be proven false when the sixth episode comes out, but I thought I'd give it a go anyway. Okay, so I think that all the events that take place in DHMIS are episodes of a show created and controlled by Roy, who is said to represent the media. Basically, the puppets are still under his control after the 'Help' videos (in which the Yellow Guy questions why they are in his dad's house) and he forces them to enact scenarios in order to (probably) get more money. I have evidence that I think ties in with this, but it might take a while to explain so don't feel compelled to read the whole thing :) Let's start with the first episode. I believe the puppets have been locked into a studio kitchen, and, under the threat of the Nazi Bear... Thing, are acting out a scene Roy presented them with. This is the only episode in which the puppets actually obey what the 'teacher' tells them to do, however, they take it a step too far and the Notebook 'quits' as she sings, "Now let's all agree to never be creative again" Roy is furious with how this turns out, so in the next episode he monitors the puppets as they act out the scene himself. He hires a better actor to portray the 'teacher', and teaches the puppets a harsh lesson by explaining that he could kill them if they act funny again, and everyone would think it was just part of the show (symbolized by the puppets aging and 'dying' near the end, but then turning out fine afterwards. The eye on the floor - if you haven't spotted it, it's at 3:20 at the bottom - also represents this). Roy continually being with the puppets prompts the Yellow Guy to point him out, and say, "I'm friends with my dad" somewhat randomly. Of course, Roy gets annoyed at this as he is not supposed to be in the scene, and proceeds with his heavy breathing act. Yellow Guy does this again, however, and this is why Roy remains cleverly hidden in the rest of the episodes - still watching. As the series continues, the Red Guy (supposedly representing a teenager) becomes more aware of Roy's plan, and more cynical of the show. He breaks the fourth wall in the third episode by looking at the camera after Yellow Guy runs off, and saying monotonously, and almost sarcastically, "I wonder what will happen..." Meanwhile, Roy has caught on to the fact that the Yellow Guy is the most oblivious to everything. He dedicates the third episode to him, as he is aware he won't question what's happening and ruin the show. This theory may also explain why the Bird Pupoet is eating chicken in the episode, it's because Roy is forcing him to, NOT because the bird is a cannibal (hence why he startes so intensely at the camera after finishing the picnic, he is disgusted and scarred by what he has done). In the fourth episode, the Red Guy has fully caught on to Roy's plan and show patterns, he keeps making sarcastic remarks on how stupid the dialogue and plot is, and even tries to predict what will happen by turning to the globe for 'help'. However, Roy throws them in for a loop when he uses a random Computer as a 'teacher', he changes the predictableness (totally a word) of the show so as to stop the Red Guy's snarky comments. In this episode it is also made clear that the puppets are not in their own home as the Bird slips up by saying he lives in HIS house when answering a question, not 'this house', or, 'I live here'. ALSO, you can see that Roy has really thrown them in for a loop here when the computer glitches out and the Red Guy, who is used to things working out in a certain way, is genuinely surprised, with his "What?" being the most expressive thing he says in the series. In the end, he finally catches on and manages to escape Roy's clutches. His character deisappears from the show (symbolized by his head exploding) and he disappears from the series. In the fifth episode, Bird knows something is up straight away. He hints at it to the viewers, but never fully discloses what is wrong. Of course, Yellow Guy remains oblivious. When Bread Boy shows up, neither of the two are surprised, as they used to be when the 'teachers' showed up, as they are used to it by now. Bird becomes increasingly more and more suspicious as the shows goes on, and after receiving a few calls from Red Guy to try and help him escape, he makes a break for it. However, he is captured by Roy and his character, and possibly the Bird himself, are eliminated. This leaves the Yellow Guy all on his own - oblivious, helpless. He ends up endorsing products that feature the Bird on them (symbolized by him eating the bird) before the phone rings one last time... I think in the sixth episode Roy will be even more restricting to our poor Yellow Friend. Okay, so that must be a lot to read! Thanks for reading if you did, and let me know if you have anything to add. Of course, this could be debunked in the sixth episode but it was worth a shot! Thanks again (: